powergemfandomcom-20200215-history
Shattered!
Shattered! is the pilot episode of the PowerGem series. It aired on October 13th, 2003. In the episode, Julia and Fyp find out about the Gem but nobody believes them. The title of the episode comes from the Startracker's third line of speech. Plot Julia and Fyp discover The Earth Diamond, causing the Startracker to give them a job of protecting it. As the two go back to tell their parents, Bio spies on them, and gets Peeco to go after them to steal their powers. After Peeco fails to capture them, Bio steps in and captures Fyp himself. The Startracker tells Mayor Tom that his son is kidnapped, so King Harold orders Sir Arthur to rescue Fyp, but Arthur discovers about the Earth Diamond on his way. He phones Julia that he came across it, but she tells him that nobody will be convinced its real. Fyp, meanwhile, escapes Bio's fort, but Peeco goes after him. Peeco chases Fyp back to the village, but Peeco starts attacking the village. Julia wipes out Peeco with a Fire Shard, with Peeco retreating. Julia is given a medal by Tom for saving the village. After the celebration ends, Arthur talks to Julia and Fyp about the Earth Diamond and agrees to help them protect it. Episode Transcript *Julia and Fyp are walking in a snowy area* Julia: I can't believe my dad let me be out here! Fyp: Are you sure he actually let you out here? Julia: No... *sits down and unzips backpack* but who cares! Just look at this place! *Both look around* Fyp: I gotta say, it is pretty amazing! Julia: Yeah... wait, what's that? *points to the Gem at the top of the mountain* Fyp: Whoa! *runs up the mountain* Julia: Wait for me! *zips up backpack and follows Fyp* Fyp: *rubs the diamond and starts to glow for doing so* Wow! Julia: *giggles* You're glowing! Fyp: You try! Julia: *rubs the diamond and glows* Cool! What do you think this is here for? Startracker: *flies down* WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING THIS GEM HERE?!? Julia: Ah! *jumps back* Fyp: Uh... We didn't know what it was... sorry... Startracker: Oh. OK. Just... just don't break it! Julia: *gets up* why not? Startracker: *clears throat* Well, almost a million years ago I brought this gem down to Earth to protect it. But as this island became populated, I got worried that people would try to mine it. Because if this breaks, the Earth will shatter. That's right! The Earth will become SHATTERED! Fyp: What? Oh... sorry! I didn't know! Can we help? Startracker: Just what I was going to ask! I need your help to stop the Gem from being shattered! Julia: Sure, but do I still get to do other stuff? Startracker: NO! Why would you ask that?!? This is a FULL TIME JOB! Julia: Well... sure. Startracker: Great! *Shoots rays from his eyes at Julia and Fyp* Julia: I feel weird... Fyp: same... Startracker: You should! I just gave you powers! *Startracker's watch goes off* Startracker: Sweet! Lunch time! Well, so long! *flies away* Fyp: POWERS?! Sweet! Uh... I wish I had a huge sword! *Sword appears in Fyp's hand* Julia: Whoa! Fyp: That's awesome! We need to tell everyone back at the town! *Meanwhile, Bio is spying on the two* Bio: Hey hey, Peeco! Guess what I just found! Peeco: *flies down* Oh, let me guess, you found an autograph of a "famous" singer. Bio: Better! The king's stupid daughter and the mayor's crybaby son have discovered about The Earth Diamond! Peeco: What's that? Bio: Well... the Earth will shatter if it is broken. Peeco: WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY! WE ARE GONERS! Bio: But the Startracker has given the two great powers! Now here's my plan... We're going to kidnap the two and steal their powers! Peeco: But you're toast if anybody sees you! Bio: Damn, you're right. That is why I have YOU! Peeco: Oh come on! *Peeco flies over and notices Julia and Fyp making their seperate ways after hugging. He follows behind Fyp* Peeco: You! You're coming with me! *Peeco swoops down and grabs Fyp with his feet* Fyp: Argh! Let me go! *Meanwhile back at the castle* Julia: Dad, It's real! I can prove it! King Harold: Nonsense, none of that stuff is real. But I do love your imagination! Julia: Ugh... *looks out window* Wait! Is that... a bird... Dragging Fyp?? Oh no! I gotta get out there real fast! *Runs out the door* King Harold: Hmmm...? Fyp: Get your feet off of me right now, you fat bird! Peeco: Did you just call me... FAT? Fyp: Yes! Now let me go! Julia: Yeah! Peeco: *drops Fyp and looks over at Julia* Well, hello there, Little Miss Crybaby! Here to help out your boyfriend? Fyp: *runs away while Peeco isn't looking* Thank you, Julbrianne. Julia: Yes, but he's not my boyfriend. I mean yes! Yes he is! Peeco: Well that's sweet! A girl helping out her sweetheart! That's great and all, but I kinda think it's time for you to die. *Takes out a drill* Come here, little girl! Julia: *runs into the house* Dad! What can kill a bird? King Harold: Here! *gives Julia a Ink Shard* Use this. Julia: *runs back outside* Hey, bird boy! Come over here! Peeco: Category:Episodes